


The Wheels on the Bus

by Leela



Series: glam_100_drabbles [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Drabble, Earworm Ahoy!, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're on tour, the wheels on the bus never seem to stop going round and round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wheels on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Minxie (), who assures me this counts as "no sex"
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters bear only superficial resemblance to real people. I don't know them and don't even begin to claim that this is really about them.
> 
>  **A/N** : Written for the first prompt at [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) (prompt #001: on the bus (no sex)), and because I shouldn't be the only one stuck humming.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round."

A pillow, three empty glasses, and a Nerf ball are sent flying at Tommy's head. He ducks, gives everyone the finger, and continues strumming.

"What the fuck, Ratliff?" Monte growls. "This is worse than traveling with my kids."

Adam laughs and adds his voice to the song.

"Round and round. Round and round."

"This is not helping my headache." Terrance groans. "Where's a fucking ball gag when you need it?"

"I've got a scarf," Brooke offers, twirling it.

Tucking headphones in his ears, Isaac starts keeping tune to a different song.

o~o

"The wheels on the bus go round and round."

"Toooommmmmmy." Taylor whines his name until Monte bops him upside the head.

"Not fucking helping." Monte holds his hand out to Brooke. "Give me that damn scarf."

Brooke hands it over and starts scrabbling in her bag. "Got another in here somewhere."

Before Monte can reach him, Tommy races behind Adam's couch.

"All through the town."

Tommy finishes with a riff just as the bus pulls into a rest stop. Everyone except Adam and Tommy piles off in a chorus of, "Going to ride on the other bus for a while."

o~o

When the busses start up again, Tommy and Adam are as alone as it gets on the road. Just them and the driver.

Tommy slides to his knees on the floor next to Adam. He looks up at him through his eyelashes and gives him a mischievous grin.

"Told you I could clear the bus without anyone getting pissed off at us."

Adam rolls over to face him. "I don't know whether to reward you or punish you for the ear-worm."

Batting his eyelashes in a way guaranteed to annoy the fuck out of Adam, Tommy says, "How about both?"


End file.
